The invention relates to devices used by handicapped persons, and in particular to devices that extend the range of the handicapped person's reach. Specifically, it is a safety lock for a gripping device for picking up or lifting items and moving them about the area, with the special lock-type safety means to improve safety when in use.
A need has existed for a locking means for a gripping device that handicapped persons can use conveniently, is light in weight, easy to operate, can be operated with one hand, can be used from a wheelchair, brings an item directly to the user, and which can be used safely. The present invention meets these characteristics.
In the prior art, there have been pick-up type devices, however, the devices have been of rather short reach, provided only a short support at the hand, are of a single direction pick-up with no flexibility to move the object to the user conveniently, often require two hands for operation, and in general, do not have the necessary flexibility and safety or handicapped persons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,603, Ser. No. 12,336, filed Feb. 15, 1979, for a "Gripping Device for Handicapped Persons", issued Nov. 4, 1980, invented by the applicant, does have the necessary flexibility for handicapped persons, but does not have a safety means thereon. The present invention provides a lock-type safety means for the hinge action of the device.
Without the lock-type safety means, a user may inadvertently depress a thumb lever control when the device is in a raised or overhead position and be injured as the forward arm section folds downwardly, possibly with an object that has been picked up. The lock-type safety means prevents the accidental release.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a lock-type safety means for gripping device for handicapped persons that is light in weight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock-type safety means for a gripping device for handicapped persons that may be operated with one hand.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a lock-type safety means for a gripping device for handicapped persons that has a capability of bringing the lifted object back to the user.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lock-type safety means for gripping device for handicapped persons that has a long arm support capability.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a lock-type safety means for a gripping device for handicapped persons that can be operated from a seated position, such as in a wheel chair.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.